


Cuts and Scrapes are No Issue

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, scrapped knee, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie scrapes his knee and Leonard helps him feel better.





	Cuts and Scrapes are No Issue

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I'm bored so enjoy, i guess?

Scottie was running through Leonard's crazy, wacky house, trying to find a wardrobe, closet, or something to hide in. Leonard was close on his tail and Scottie really didn't want to be thrown out, killed, or whatever Leonard was going to do to him if he caught him.

Scottie felt a slight tug on his foot before he was plummeting toward the ground, face-first. Scottie gripped a nearby wall and steadied himself before he felt both knees connect with the ground. "Scottie, are you alright?" Leonard asked, turning the corner. "Y-Yeah. I just scrapped my knees, is all." Scottie replied, steadying himself against the wall. Leonard glanced down and saw Scottie's cut up knees through the knee-holes of his jeans and frowned. Leonard grabbed Scottie's wrist and led him into a nearby bathroom. 

"Um, Leonard? What are doing?" Scottie asked as Leonard set him down on the bathroom counter. "I'm going to clean up your knees." Leonard said, dampening a cloth with water. Leonard rubbed the wet cloth over Scottie's cut up knees to wipe away the blood. After the blood was wiped away, Leonard placed a large bandage one on each of Scottie's knees. "Do you want a kiss to make it feel better?" Leonard asked with a sly smile. "Yes, please." Scottie replied, blushing. Leonard gave a quick kiss to each knee before locking lips with Scottie. "Better?" Leonard asked, cheeks dyed a light shade of pink. "Much better." Scottie replied before locking lips with Leonard once again. "Maybe, I should leave my shoes untied more often..." Scottie thought, chuckling mentally before closing his eyes and enjoying the makeout session.


End file.
